Breathe
by Doomsnyte
Summary: [One-shot, hints of romance, cover art by EnvYami] Frisk and Reader seriously just need a break.


**Disclaimer:** Undertale and its characters rightfully belong to Toby Fox, not me.

 **Breathe**

 _-dn-_

* * *

You walked, taking care not to step onto any plants or damp soil.

The air was humid and it smelled of seaweed and, strangely enough, a slight tinge of lemon. You were beginning to feel a bit nauseous because of it, but instead you ignored it and pressed on.

As you did, you looked around in wonder at your surroundings. You took in the sight of all the trees that seemed to close in on you and the river that flowed through them, glowing and illuminating the environment with its blue, crystalline waters. You admired the sight for a moment, thinking all the while on how the surface—home—never had anything as beautiful as this. You let out a soft sigh, reminiscing about better times.

There was a tap on your shoulder.

You blinked, turning to face your only companion on this bizarre journey.

Frisk's hand was on your shoulder, and he was eyeing you with concern. "You…" He cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

You stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He grinned.

You watched as he made his way to the edge of the river and kneeled beside it to get a better look. A pause. Then, with his back turned toward you, he spoke.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

You replied with a soft "yeah", and if it weren't for your time spent together down here that he more or less became accustomed to your quiet voice, he would have never heard you. But instead, he simply nodded.

"We should—" You cleared your throat (it sure has gotten rusty lately), "—we should get going."

Still slouching, Frisk turned to frown at you.

You raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He sighed, exasperated. "[Name]. Look around you," he groaned, gesturing towards your surroundings. "We're literally underneath a mountain right now. A mountain filled with monsters—who, by the way—know magic and want us dead. Breathe for a bit. I need it, you need it."

"Wha—exactly!" You stuttered. "We're not safe down here. We're not safe anywhere. Why the heck should we "relax" when there are enemies waiting to attack us from around every corner?"

You glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

That was another thing about you two; you bickered a lot... Perhaps a bit too much.

"Well, yeah, but quiet moments like these are rare. I could use the break, you know. Running away from those guys gets pretty tiring, especially from Undyne." At the mention of her name, the two of you shivered. That fish-lady was crazy.

Frisk gestured towards the space beside him. "Come on, let's rest here for a while. There aren't any monsters around and we've been walking for nearly half the day, I think. Kind of hard to tell time down here."

Noticing your smirk, as if saying ' _I_ told _you_ ,' he laughed. "You win that one," he admitted, and then turned to admire the slow, calm lake before him.

You in turn admired him.

Though you have been pushing the thought to the back of your mind and have even denied it for a while now, you were growing feelings for Frisk. You didn't know why or how you even did, considering you two met by mere chance when you "accidentally" fell into the Underground, yet here you were.

You supposed it was the way he looked when he smiled at you. That sparkle in his eyes was only ever present when he was smiling, never any other moment. They were always so dull. So dull, in fact, that when Frisk did smile, his happiness was that much more genuine. Tangible, almost. It made you sad, really, knowing what he must have been through to want to—well… you sighed. That made the two of you.

There was another thing, though, that you liked about Frisk. It was important, more important than that dumb, goofy smile of his—whether as a friend or as something else, you didn't know.

What was it again? Curse these random memory lapses! Or, as you liked to call them, brain farts. But anyway, you had another question in your mind that was bothering you just a _little_ bit.

Did Frisk return your feelings? Maybe not.

"Hey [Name], are you sure you're okay? You've been standing there with this creepy look on your face for a good minute or two and I'm starting to wonder whether you're really a psychopath or not," Frisk called with a teasing tone.

Snapping out of your thoughts, you sent Frisk another one of your infamous glares, still not pleased with the title that he had oh-so-graciously bestowed upon you at the very start of your adventure, albeit softer.

' _He's right_ , _though_ ', you thought after a moment. ' _We've been walking all day_.' There was no telling when you guys would get another chance like this.

Tired, you let out a deep breath and joined the other human, lying vertically from him but still facing him. One look at your worn face and he immediately asked, "Tired, huh?"

You eyed the dark circles underneath his eyes. "Yeah. Aren't you?"

He yawned. "A little, but you should get some rest first while I stay on the lookout. Then it's my turn."

You smiled gratefully. "Thanks Frisk. Don't let me sleep for too long." So when he woke you up, you would let him sleep far longer than you did. He deserved it.

Before you closed your eyes, you caught a glimpse of Frisk returning your smile, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I am still new to writing, so if you have any positive feedback to share that will help me to improve, then feel free to let me know.

-dn


End file.
